


i'll be good (you be good too)

by cynical



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, gambler!au, it says gambler au but you see no gambling, it's literally just the garden scene from it but w/ jeongcheol, sorry if you haven't seen the movie bc this might not make sense, tazza 2!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5493050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynical/pseuds/cynical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>maybe he did have a screw loose for confessing to a boy he met not nine hours ago. or maybe he was in love. seungcheol liked to think it was the latter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll be good (you be good too)

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from ikon's ["airplane"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ORzHsIWx8UQ) because that song is a jam and has been stuck in my head for the last two days.
> 
> also you may be wondering why tf a tazza 2!au even exists and i have no answer. that movie ruined my life and the second i watched this scene it screamed jeongcheol to me and a month later this happened. i'm so sorry for this mess. i don't write. i also mention being a tazza in here and all it means is a pro gambler (specifically at the card game they play in the movie).
> 
> also if you'd like to watch the movie (which stars TOP from BIGBANG btw and he gets shirtless in it winks) message me on my [tumblr](https://laehyung.tumblr.com) and i'll try to find a working link w/ english subs

“Should I do it again?” The boy asks, unimpressed.

Seungcheol feels his heart stop at the words. Already knowing what the other was implying without him having to clarify what ‘it’ was.

“No, God no—please no.” Seungcheol protests, stumbling over his words as he steps out of the garden and into view. If he was going to get any sort of conversation going, it couldn’t end two seconds after the other recognized his face.

“Just—just wait,” Seungcheol tries again, stepping cautiously forward as if approaching a feral animal, “Don’t scream.”

The long haired boy pauses, the fierceness in his eyes disappearing as he asks, “Want my brother?” 

It only takes the mention of the Yoon's older son to bring back the pain of fists consecutively connecting to Seungcheol's jaw along with well placed kicks to his stomach. It's almost funny that the other honestly thinks Seungcheol _wants_ to see his brother after what went down only a few hours ago. And while the knowledge that the youngest Yoon isn't waiting for a chance to watch him get utterly wrecked calms Seungcheol’s rapid heartbeat, it irritates him all the same.

The lack of ferocity only telling Seungcheol that the other was happy to not be needed. Specifically by him.

“No,” Seungcheol answers, the word coming out far more pouty then he would have liked. Subconsciously, he finds himself sliding both hands into his front pockets, gaze meeting the others as he finishes, “I came to see you.”

The nameless boy doesn’t start screaming bloody murder—which is definitely a good sign—but he does quirk a brow. Chin lifting haughtily a second later as he asks why.

“What’s your real name?”

Seungcheol's aware that answering a question with his own is probably not earning him any brownie points. Frankly, he just wants to stop beating around the bush. He didn’t come to explain himself. Well, he _did_ , but not for his sudden appearance in the Yoon’s backyard at 3 AM.

The other simply blinks as he processes the inquiry. More than likely caught off guard and questioning Seungcheol’s motives for asking him his name of all things.

It makes sense that The other would be suspicious. With a brother like that, it'd be stranger if he wasn't. Growing up with ties to the gambling world affected everyone involved, something Seungcheol knew all too well unfortunately.

In response to the silence, he simply stands there and doesn’t press, but his body tenses, preparing for the worst. He couldn’t get a read on this boy unlike everyone else, and wouldn’t put it past him to suddenly start screeching again. Though he’s definitely hoping that won’t be the case.

A short while passes and Seungcheol is simply clenching his jaw as he waits, eyes staying locked onto the boy in front of him, studying his every move.

“Yoon Jeonghan.” Comes the final answer, though it’s more of a sigh than anything.

The fact that Jeonghan is still acting aloof only intrigues Seungcheol more. _A lot_ more.

“Yoon Jeonghan, I love you.”

“Thanks,” Jeonghan deadpans, not sparing a moment before beginning to backtrack towards the house, blonde hair swinging behind him.

Seungcheol freezes, unsure of his next move. If he didn’t act quickly, Jeonghan would be gone and definitely not willing to come outside again no matter how many rocks were thrown at his window. Seungcheol would probably have better luck at winning the lottery than getting the boy out of bed for a second time.

And so, in classic Seungcheol fashion, he intelligently calls out, “Hey, wait!” Voice just loud enough for Jeonghan to hear.

Despite him calling out to Jeonghan, Seungcheol doesn't actually move closer to him. He's perfectly aware of the boundaries and that he can only take things so far. After all, it's 3 AM, this isn’t even his house, and Jeonghan was obviously ready to get rid of him the second Seungcheol became too bothersome.

Which, telling from how quick he'd lost Jeonghan's interest earlier, could be at any given moment.

Relief floods through him when the blonde actually listens, stopping though not turning around to face him fully.

Seungcheol decides he’ll take what he can get.

“Even if you liked me back, there’s no point ‘cause I’m a nobody.” He begins, voice purposeful. It does wound him to admit how much he sucks to someone he’s supposed to be impressing, but if he was going to give any sort of context, it was a necessity. The other gives no response, not even a twitch, so he cuts to the chase.

“I’m leaving town.” At that, Jeonghan shuffles into a half turn. His bangs falling over half his face yet he doesn’t bother to fix them.

Through the gaps Seungcheol can just make out the others eyes; widened out of curiosity, or maybe even surprise that someone like him planned on getting out of this shitty town at all.

To be fair, people in Seungcheol's profession usually never made it past their thirtieth birthday.

Now that Jeonghan’s eyes are back on his, though, the boy can feel every nerve in his body alight. Naturally stiffening with nerves.

“Next time we meet,” He manages to state calmly, making sure Jeonghan actually _looks_ at him before continuing. “I promise I’ll be worth your while.”

With every word spoken, Jeonghan slowly turns towards him. His expression, though still extremely lethargic, takes on at least somewhat of a change as he stands there, hands stuffed in his hoodie. Seungcheol can only tell he even has a reaction due to the slight part of his lips and the minimal rise of his eyebrows.

Something he knows anyone could’ve missed if they hadn’t been looking.

“If you wait,” Seungcheol states with newfound confidence, though he pauses to gauge Jeonghan’s reaction.

Jeonghan doesn’t have one. Figures.

“If you wait,” Seungcheol repeats, “I’ll come for you in style.”

Another silence breaks out between them, and he’s half expecting Jeonghan to turn around and go back to bed.

To his surprise, Jeonghan replies with a snort, “Is this some kind of proposal?”

“That’s right.” Seungcheol retorts, indignant.

It doesn’t matter if in the next five seconds Jeonghan tells him to get the hell out, or if he calls him crazy and just ups and leaves. Maybe he did have a screw loose for confessing to a boy he met not nine hours ago. Or maybe he was in love. Seungcheol liked to think it was the latter.

To his surprise _again_ , Jeonghan does none of those things. Instead, a grin tugs at the boy’s lips as he stands on the porch, another snort escaping. Seungcheol watches, awestruck, as the other turns his face away, grin still in place. Somehow the atmosphere between them turning just a tad lighter.

“You’re cute.” He laughs, eyes turning to crescents.

And yeah, it’s definitely patronizing, but all Seungcheol can think about is how utterly useless the sun seems in comparison to Jeonghan’s smile.

“Wanna kiss?”

“Nope.”

And it takes exactly 0.5 seconds for any confidence that Seungcheol built up to deplete entirely.

Jeonghan’s the blunt sort, is all Seungcheol gathers from the response, trying not to let the sting of rejection show on his face. He manages to give the other a curt nod before beginning his trek back. “No problem," He dismisses, tone light, "stay healthy.”

There was no need for an official answer, Jeonghan just had to know that the option was there.

Being careful to avoid damaging the Yoon’s intricate garden, Seungcheol only stops his search when he hears a soft voice call out his name.

Immediately, he finds himself whipping around; eyes desperate as they return to the figure casually standing on the porch.

He knows he’s acting _way_ too eager to not be damaging for his image. Or at least what was left of it after tonight. Seungcheol just hopes that Jihoon or Soonyoung never find out about this, otherwise he’s never gonna live it down.

“Your fly’s been down this whole time.”

Well then. Seungcheol doesn't know exactly _what_ he was expecting Jeonghan to say. Though if he's being honest, he _was_ hoping for a change of heart about the whole kissing thing. It's whatever.

In the end, Seungcheol finds himself glancing down to check if Jeonghan's right.

Of course he is.

Grimacing and with an apology on the tip of his tongue, Seungcheol glances back up to the porch. But the boy is already returning to the house, clearly having had enough.

Seungcheol can’t let it end on such a humiliating note.

“Yoon Jeonghan!” He demands; scrambling to somehow maintain his pride in front of a person as collected as the boy before him. It was hard when his heart was threatening to bust open his rib cage at any second.

Jeonghan turns at the sound of his name, clearly surprised at the forceful tone addressing him.

Determinedly, Seungcheol calls out, “I proposed to you! Don’t forget!” He makes a quick head heart before he loses Jeonghan’s attention, adding in his best eye smile before turning around to actually leave this time.

Jeonghan has no reply as far as Seungcheol can tell with his back turned.

“I’ll come for you!” He calls anyway, whilst trying to find the spot he’d first climbed over to enter the garden. Seungcheol doesn’t even bother checking if Jeonghan’s still there as he says it.

Raising his knee above the fence, the boy’s quick to withdraw after noticing the unsteadiness. “Ah, not here.” He mutters with a cluck of his tongue, hopping down quickly and moving to the next possible spot.

He doesn’t manage to catch Jeonghan’s smile.

“You know what?” Seungcheol queries as he continues to search for a way out. At this point the silence doesn't even worry him. The other boy is just naturally quieter and more than likely on the brink of falling asleep right there on the porch.

Briskly turning to Jeonghan, Seungcheol's got a shit eating grin on his face as he yells.

“You’re so cute!”

Finally, he finds the spot he’d originally used and clambers over, limbs agile from both his gambling and the shenanigans he and his friends were constantly running away from.

Jumping any kind of fence gets easy once you’ve done it some thirty times.

Seungcheol doesn’t look back to Jeonghan as he lands on the other side, boots slapping against the pavement. It echoes through the vacant street and the boy cringes at the noise. Though he cringes even harder at the fresh memory of all the embarrassing lines he’d just said. Out loud. With someone bearing witness.

Hopefully no old ladies come out to beat him with their canes for waking them up at this late hour. Not that it matters much since he’s already begun to beat himself up. AKA replaying that entire scene over and over in his mind until he could tell you the number of times Jeonghan blinked.

"Just take me now." Seungcheol whines, hands forming some sort of prayer as he attempts to talk to God. 

It’s disheartening, but all the boy can do at this point is hop on his bike and get to Seoul as quickly as possible. He’s going to keep his promise to Jeonghan whether the other wants him to or not.

If in the end he’s only faced with another rejection, well—Seungcheol cocks his head to the side in annoyance—they’ll cross that bridge when they get there. For now, he needed to focus on a steady income. Or as steady as a paycheck founded on becoming a tazza could get. Then a house. Then maybe a car. And after that, he’d return to Jeonghan in his Armani suit with his Rolex watch, prepared to honestly tell the boy that he’d take care of him from now on.

Because _God_ did he want to.

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to [thea](https://deepinthecosmos.tumblr.com). i love you so much and i hope our friendship lasts for the next millennium.


End file.
